


A Red Rose

by riverkiefer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, F/M, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Murder, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Rose, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverkiefer/pseuds/riverkiefer
Summary: "She didn't mean to do it. It just consumed her. The desire to kill, to drain bodies of blood. She promised she'd stop after the first one. But she didn't."oOoRose Tyler was just a poor girl in a small village in 13th century London, but when she decided to move away from her mother's house, something happened to her that changed her life forever. Fast forward to the 21st century, she meets Doctor John Smith at the university she's attending. She'd promised she'd stop after the first one, but can she keep that promise?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL FINISH THIS FIC!

Long ago, in a small village in London, lived a poor family of three. There was Jacqueline Tyler, a widowed woman who worked in a small shop in town. They sold clothes, jewelry, and other materials.

 

There was Mickey Smith, a family friend who moved into their home. He’d grown up quite quickly, given that his parents perished when he was young, and he was left to live with his grandmother. Unfortunately, his mother passed when she tripped and fell and broke her neck. So, the Tyler family brought him in to live with them.

 

And then there was Rose.

 

Rose Tyler was around the same age as her best friend, about nineteen years old. Her and Mickey had been through everything together; her dad dying, the loss of his family, and the poverty that they were currently living in.

 

Rose looked a lot like her mother, blonde hair, colored eyes, et cetera, et cetera. One thing that was different between the two was their ideals.

 

Her mother worked hard to provide food for her family and shelter to keep them warm. Rose was appreciative of this, however, she had always wanted to see more than this.

 

She believed there was so much more than the little shop they ran, than the small village with ragged houses, than the mundane activities they completed every single day. She was tired of the routine; get up, clean the house, prepare food, work in the shop, come home, and go to bed.

 

Her mother was content with this, though. She believed that they were safe, and that they could live out their lives in comfort, so long as they continued as they were.

 

Mickey was torn between the two, wanting to be safe, but also trying to see where Rose was coming from. This led to an argument between all three.

 

“You’re happy just doing this forever?!” Rose screeched, which seemed to be happening very often. “Just waking up, going to work, cleaning, eating, and going back to bed?”

 

She paced the wooden floor of their small hut, her mother watching with her hands on her hips.

 

“There’s no reason for us to ungrateful, Rose! We have everything we need right here!” she countered, gesturing to their living area. “You have me, Mickey, food on the table, and a place to sleep. What else is there?”

 

Rose chewed her lip, trying to keep her tears from surfacing. She didn’t know what it was, but she knew, she just knew, that there were worlds for her to discover. She didn’t know how, or when, she would go, but she would. She was certain.

 

“We have this argument every week, love,” her mother said, moving over to her. She brought her hand up to Rose’s face and stroked her cheek. “And I understand that you have this… urge, to go traveling. But, we hardly have money. We’re barely getting by, but we’re comfortable. We do not have horses or any family nearby. I am sorry, but I just do not see it happening!”

 

She was trying to get Rose to understand, but the young blonde was not having it. That was one of her flaws, she supposed. She was stubborn; once her mind was made up, there was no way to convince her of anything else.

 

“Maybe…” she started, taking her mother’s hand off her cheek, “maybe I don’t want to be just comfortable.” 

 

Her mother furrowed her brow, so Rose continued.

 

“Maybe I want adventure. And excitement. And to see… wonders.” Rose looked like she was in a daydream, imagining all the things she had never gotten to see. The world was full of possibilities and opportunities and she could almost taste her freedom.

 

Her mother’s face hardened. “Rose, you know that I love you. But if you truly believe that you’d be happier out of this house, then you should leave.”

 

“What?”

 

Her mother nodded, “You are nineteen years old now, love, and you should be on your own, if that’s what you want.”

 

Rose was torn. She loved her mother, of course she did, but would she really leave? How would she know where to go? Who would she stay with?

 

She made up her mind then, and nodded. “I have some money saved from working in the shop. I can ask around in town for a place to stay a few miles from here.”

 

Her mother smiled, glad that she could see excitement gleaming in her daughter’s eyes. “Will you visit?” she asked.

 

“Of course!” Rose nodded furiously, tears spilling down her cheeks. She hugged her mother, burying her face into her shoulder. She knew it would be hard living without her, but she believed in herself.

 

“Then you be careful,” her mother said. “And I will help you to prepare for your journey.”

 

oOo

 

Mickey had been in town all morning, so when Rose found him, she told him of the news.

 

“You are leaving?” he said, astonished. “Where will you go?”

 

“I’m not sure yet, I will figure it out as I go.”

 

“Rose, you cannot just, leave your mother behind!” Mickey protested, shaking her by the shoulders. He had an exasperated look on his face, fear in his eyes. Mickey had already been abandoned by his family, and now Rose?

 

Rose hadn’t even thought about Mickey. For that moment, she acted completely out of selfishness. Mickey pulled her in for a hug, and she knew he understood.

 

“I will sort this out, Mick. I always do. And I will visit all of the time!” She pulled back. “Unless… you want to come with me?”

 

Mickey was surprised by this. He’d known she’d always wanted to go exploring, but she wanted him to go with her? Of course, he wanted to.

 

But he could not. He loved Rose deeply, but he knew he could never have her that way. They were companions, not lovers. And he would do whatever it took to protect her, but she did not want that.

 

“You do not want to come,” she stated, practically reading his mind.

 

“I do. Rose, exploring the world with you? Traveling? It sounds wonderful. But… I do not think I could live like that. Not knowing where I am going to be sleeping next, or when my next meal is. It is too risky for me.”

 

She nodded, looking down at her shoes. Taking a deep breath, she pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

 

“Take care of mother for me, will you?” she said, with pleading eyes.

 

He nodded, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing the back of it. “Be safe,” he said, “and visit as soon as you’re settled, alright?”

 

She smiled, her heart aching, before she walked past him into town, looking for someone who could guide her on her journey.

 

In town, people were bustling about, buying and trading items at shops. She was already carrying her travel pack that her mother made for her, and she held all of her money in her pocket. She asked the one of her mother’s friends for directions, and she led her on her way.

 

She took one last look at the village she had grown up in, the one where she met Mickey, where she had worked her entire life.

 

And then she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds a meadow to stay the night in but she is very rudely confronted by a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this!! I'm proud to be uploading often!! Also, I do apologize if my history is not correct! I've never written anything in the past, so do correct me or suggest other options for food, clothing, etc. Love you!

After days of trekking through the woods, Rose had not seen even a glimpse of the town her mother’s friend had mentioned. In fact, all she could see were miles and miles of trees. Her feet were aching, and she had been rationing the small amount of food she had left. She did not think it would be this far, otherwise she would have stolen a horse.

 

Wearing her most comfortable frock and shoes, she continued on the forest floor. Avoiding fallen branches, roots, and small rodents, she kept searching for a place that looked even remotely inhabited.

 

Soon, the sun went down behind the trees and night began to fall. She was growing tired anyway, so she dropped her bag on a dry patch of ground in front of a giant tree and took a seat.

 

Leaning against the tree trunk, she let her eyes flutter closed. She had been extremely cautious the whole trip, aware that an animal of some sorts could attack her at any moment.

 

But her fatigue caught up to her, and soon she entered a deep slumber. Her dream was very vivid, and it was _terrifying_.

 

Suddenly, she woke up in a cold sweat. She heard rustling in the brush near her resting spot. Curious, she assumed it was some game she could eat.

 

However, as she approached the bushes, the noise stopped. _Odd_ , she thought. Maybe she had scared it off.

 

Returning to her spot, she opened her bag and went through her necessities. While she did that, her dream came back to her. She remembered fog, and strangers, and she was so, so frightened.

She could recall a certain smell, but couldn't quite place what it was. Wrinkling her nose, she realized that it wasn’t the most pleasant odor.

 

Shaking herself, she stood with her bag and started to walk forward. The sun was just coming back up on the other side of the forest, so she had a dimly lit path. Her legs were aching but at least the night’s sleep had made her more energized.

 

She continued on for quite some while, and it was high noon before she broke into a clearing. Shocked at the very wide open space, she walked slowly into it. Admiring the pink flowers that grew, she plucked one and put it in her pocket.

 

She made her way to the center of the meadow and placed her bag down yet again, this time planning to make a proper camp. Going in and out of the trees to collect branches, she began to daydream of the places she wished to travel.

 

After a fireplace had been properly set up, she waited until nightfall before she lit it. It took some effort, but she had learned quite a few things while living with her mother.

 

The air began to drop in temperature, and while she usually complained about how uncomfortably hot her dress was, she was glad she had the material to keep warm.

 

She ate some vegetables her mother had packed, and stayed close to the fire. Munching mindlessly, her mind drifted back to her home. She missed her mother, and Mickey, and tending to the crops.

 

However, she was glad that she had left, and did not regret a single thing. Well, maybe she had gone in the wrong direction. And gotten lost. And had not been able to find the near by village. But still, she was certain she would be alright.

 

The moon was full and had risen to the point where it was directly above the meadow. The air was still, aside from the sounds nature provided. She felt comfortable, and soon laid out her quilt so she could sleep. Watching the fire, she drifted off to sleep.

 

She had no dreams.

 

In fact, she wasn’t even aware where she was.

 

Her eyes opened, but she was not in front of the fireplace. No, she was back in the forest.

 

“What in the-“ she started, but was quickly cut short.

 

“Do not speak.”

 

The low voice from behind her made her jump, and her heart rate increased. She heard footsteps approach her, but she was too frightened to turn her head.

 

“Why have you come here?” he questioned, voice monotone.

 

She was at a loss for words. Why was there someone else out here? Was she close to the village now?

 

“I-I-“ she tried to find words, but they seemed to be foreign to her in that moment.

 

“Answer!”

 

“I am just, just traveling,” she started, “I am looking for the village near by. I am from Powell.”

 

“No,” he countered, “why were you in the meadow?”

Her eyes widened. Oh. She must have made camp on someone’s private property.

 

“I am deeply sorry, I just saw the area and I was tired. I did not mean to intrude-“

 

“What is your name?” He had cut her off again.

 

“Rose. Rose Tyler,” she responded, turning slightly now.

 

“Do not turn around, Tyler.”

 

“Why not?” She was preparing to run now. Whoever this was clearly did not want her there. She would gladly leave if he wanted her to.

 

“It might hurt more if you see it coming.”

 

She turned around fully then.

 

“See wha-” she questioned, but he had already launched himself at her. Holding her in a grip that was too tight to be human, he twisted Rose’s neck to the right and bit down on her.

 

She screamed bloody murder. She felt the pain of this monster’s teeth sinking into her skin, of him draining her blood.

 

Black spots appeared in her vision and she slumped over. The man let go, but sliced his own wrist and put it up to her mouth. Letting the blood drip into her system, he waited until her bite healed.

 

oOo

 

Rose felt nothing. In the blackness of her faint, she could feel something drip into her mouth. It was disgusting and bitter and she wanted to spit it out but she could not even move.

 

When her eyes opened again, it was still dark. A figure she assumed to be the man from earlier helped her up.

 

Visions of what he did to her flashed back and she ripped her arm from his.

 

“Do not touch me!” she screeched, lifting her skirts to run away, anywhere.

 

He pulled her back and made her look into his gaze. “You will not run. My surname is Stone. I do not give my name to strangers. However, you have been quite a nice plaything.”

 

He stroked her cheek and she flinched, but she could not break away, even though she wanted nothing more than to do so in that moment.

 

“Plaything?” she questioned, wondering what else he had done to her. She then remembered that taste in her mouth. “What did you do to me?”

 

“Nothing yet,” he responded, “but this might hurt a little.” With a confused look, Rose suddenly realized his intentions.

 

“No, no!” Her eyes widened, but rolled back when he twisted her head with a sickening snap.

 

She fell to the floor, and did not get up until daylight came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is given her task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Okay, so I'm not a writer, as I've stated before. I just think it's fun to make certain scenarios that play out in my head become lively on here haha. Anyway, don't be too harsh, it's just for me to do something pls.

Light was the first thing she felt. The sensation was warming on her skin at first, but then it began to feel uncomfortable. Actually, _really_ uncomfortable.

 

Snapping her eyes open, she jumped up in a flash, trying to grasp the situation. The world around her was encased in brightness, and it was causing her to squint.

 

Her head was _throbbing_ , and her neck felt even worse.

 

What the hell happened?

 

She was still wearing her dress, tattered as it may be, but she was not wearing shoes. The grass felt cool beneath her feet as she walked forward. She was back in the meadow again?

 

No, she thought, I never left. Did I?

 

Her camp was still set up, everything where she left it. Had it all been a dream?

 

Just as she was trying to rack her brain for lost memories, a twig snapped to her left. Startled, she yelled out the possible threat.

 

“Hello?!” Her voice echoed through the large trees.

 

“You are just paranoid, Rose,” she whispered to herself, “you are alright.” However, she was anything but alright. Little did she know, she was becoming something unnatural.

 

Her stomach growled then, and even that scared her. Her mouth hurt. Why?

 

She reached into her mouth and felt her gums. They really hurt. And she was hungry.

 

Taking her hands out of her mouth, she went over to her bag to get some food. Munching on some bread, she found shade under a tree. The light was still extremely troublesome for her eyes.

 

Another branch snapped.

 

This time, she was more alert. Standing up, she saw a figure a few feet away, hiding behind a tree.

 

“What do you want?” she asked.

 

“I wanted to see how you were holding up with your transition. Have you fed yet?”

 

That voice! It was not a dream she had, it was real. This man, this creature, had done something to her. Something bad. Her stomach suddenly wanted to reject the food she just ate.

 

She took several steps away from it, shaking slightly.

 

_ You are not afraid, you are not afraid, you are not afraid. _

 

“I asked you a question!” Her eyes widened at the harsh tone. _What did he mean about feeding?_

 

“I do not understand what you are asking me!” She was clearly frustrated now, not understanding a thing that was going on.

 

“Blood. Have you had any?”

 

“Wh-Why would I drink blood?” she asked, astounded at what he was trying to ask her.

 

“How stupid are you? I fed you my blood, remember? And then I killed you. Now you have to drink someone else’s blood to complete the circle.” He drew a circle in the air to emphasize his point.

 

“Listen,” he said, stepping forward and grabbing her shoulders, “do not move.” 

 

_Again_? Her mind fought against this, trying to move away, but again she could not. _What in the hell was he doing to her?_

 

“I need you to go into town, find yourself someone pathetic, and drink their blood. You are not going to stop until you kill them.”

 

She nodded. “I am not going to stop until I kill them.”

 

He spun her around and pushed her forward, and off she went to the village.

 

oOo

 

Somehow, she sensed exactly where she needed to go. She had not been able to find the village her whole journey, how did she know now?

 

Her feet were bleeding and blistering now, covered in dirt and leaves. Her frock was almost completely trashed, and her body was exhausted.

 

It did not take too long for her to locate civilians who questioned her of her intentions.

 

“I come from a nearby village, but I got lost along the way. Please, please help me?”

 

The man guarding the area took pity on the young girl, letting her in. He led her to an area to wash up and told her to ask around town for a place to stay.

She would not be staying long, though.

 

Walking through all the tents and children playing, she kept looking for something in particular. What was she supposed to do again?

 

Making her way to a little shop, she was reminded of her mother. She missed home, but she had something more important to do first, right?

 

Then she saw him. A young man, around her age if not a bit older. He was carrying chopped wood to and from an area in the forest. Quite attractive, if she did say so herself.

 

Walking over, she stopped his work.

 

“Hello. Sorry, I do not mean to be a bother, but I just came from Powell and got lost. Can you help me?”

 

His brown eyes were filled with sympathy, and he put down the heavy lumber. He was wearing tattered clothes too, but at least he was wearing shoes.

 

“Of course, my lady. What is your name?”

 

“Rose. Rose Tyler. I, uh, I seem to have lost my shoes.” She gave a wide smile as she said it and he chuckled.

 

“I see that. John Smith,” he said, extending his hand. She took it, giving him another smile. _Now_ she remembered what she was supposed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be too harsh! I'm just writing this for fun, I'm not an aspiring writer or anything like that haha. If you do enjoy, just let me know! (I've never actually completed a fic before so I hope I finish this one!!)


End file.
